TO JAPAN WE GO!
by immortal-lover14
Summary: this is a story about another family with the zodiac curse but they live in America. when they hear a rumor about another family with the same curse well they find them? or will they move for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if there was another zodiac curs? what if it was in America? well this is a story about a another zodiac cursed family that go to japan because there is a rumor about another zodiac cursed family. Will they find them or will their move to japan be in vain?

* * *

**

**ok so this is my 2nd fanfic ever to make it to the internet! i have been working on it for a while but it was only on paper i wrote like 22 pages! hope you like it!**

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

I wake up this morning to find my brother Matt laying next to me. I smile and move his white hair from his face. My family is cursed by the Chinese zodiac.

My brother is the tiger and I am the cat if my brother gets hugged by a girl that is not in the zodiac then he will turn into this tiger form and if I get hugged by a guy that is not in the zodiac then I will turn in to my cat form, I always have my beads on so i don't have to worry about turning into a monster.

We lived in a big house with all the other zodiac members we only have three boys one of them is my brother the other two are Nick the boar, and Tim the horse. So there are ten girls in one house there is Katt the rat **(A/N i know that rimes but ya that's what my friend like to be called)**, Mary the dragon, Tara the rabbit, Tiffany the dog, Mimi the snake, Mariah the roster, Elizabeth the Ox, Lora the monkey, and Micky the sheep.

I got out of bed and got in the shower, after a nice relaxing shower i got out and got dressed for the day. When i was done i went back into my room to find Matt awake.

I smile and say "morning sleepy head" he smiled and then said "morning sissy can you make me breakfast?" "ya I'll make you breakfast" he was so happy he ran down stairs.

I followed him no one else was awake yet but that would soon change because today some of us are moving to japan for awhile. The reason why some of us are moving to japan is because there is this rumor that there are people just like us that are cursed by the zodiac.

The people that are going to japan are me, Matt, Katt, Tiffany, Elizabeth, and Tara. We already bought a house in the forest so we don't have to worry about random people coming. Tiffany writes books and the rest of us go to school so we do have to be careful when were at school.

After breakfast we are all a wake our plane leaves in an hour and we are ready so we say our goodbyes and get on the plane.

* * *

When we get off the plane I was so happy i hate planes. We drive to the new house and start to unpack we had someone to put stuff in the house so we had beds, chairs, a sofa, tv, etc.

"I'm going to buy some grocery's" Matt ran to me and said "I want to go with you" i smile and say "ok" he smiled "Matt's going with me" I yell as we leave the house. I feel excited and scared at the same time because there might be some one like me. I looked out for someone who might be trying to avoid from being touched but i did not see any.

* * *

I wake up because my alarm was going off. It's Monday our first day of school we had to have uniforms and everything it sucks but i get ready anyway I brush my long white hair and put it in a ponytail like always and put the uniform on.

I walk around waking everyone up for school as they get ready I go cook breakfast. When I dropped Matt in elementary school i dropped off Tara and Elizabeth at the middle school and then finally get to the high school.

Me and Katt are in the same class so I was happy we wait until the teacher says we can do in so we listen "Alright everyone please take your seats. Ok everyone we have new students today" we hear a lot of whispering "are they girls" a guy asked "are they boys?" asked a girl "well I'll let your own eyes tell you, you can come in now"

I sigh but open the door and walk in with Katt right behind me. We go to the front of the room and face the class, there was a lot of whispering "alright this is Lilly Mizuki and Katt Mizuki they just moved her from America" she looks at us and says "Lilly you can sit next to Kyo and Katt you sit next to Yuki" she pointed to the seats for us.

I sit down not looking at his Kyo guy next to me but the front I sigh and put my head on the desk. It was time for lunch so I moved away from Kyo and go straight to Katt and say "lets go eat" "ok" we where about to go eat lunch when a lot of buys stopped us they get close so we go to the back of the room.

We where right next to a window it was sunny outside and the window was open. We sit in the desks but suddenly the guys come again and start asking stuff like "what's it like in America?" or "do you wear uniforms" it was to close if they got any closer I was going to transform. So I get up and jumped out the window and Katt jumped i caught her and we ran.

When we got to the roof we where ok and we ate lunch "we are not eating lunch in the class room anymore ok?" "ya" we enjoy the sun.

Then suddenly we hear people coming so we freeze we hear the door open and nothing. We look back and see Kyo and Yuki "crap" I say I get up quickly and Katt gets up they look at us confused then we hear someone running this way "I think they are up here" we hear a guy say.

"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!" I yell but i knew those guys running this way would not hear it. I grab Katts hand and put her behind me and wait then the guys come out and see me and Katt and come towards us.

They came really close again one got so close I grabbed him and throw him on the ground and ran we hid again and Katt said "Lilly I don't want to hind anymore I can take care of myself so don't worry" "i know but still...I'm going to skip the rest of the day ok?" "ok see you at home" "bye" I watched her go when the bell rings I go to the roof because it's high up.

When I get up there I lay in the sun and soon cats are all around me I do love cats so i didn't mind being a cat. Suddenly i hear footsteps but I was half asleep to far asleep to wake up.

* * *

**ok so i think this is crap but i want to know what you think this is my first Fruits Basket Fanfic and i want to know what you think. I already have alot written after this but i will not post anything unless i know if this is crap or not SO PLZ TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I GOT 2 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY FROM sister-of-the-devil and xXxGaara'sOneAndOnlyXxXx so thanks for the review! ^_^**

**srry it took me so long but i have been busy with school, my other story, and i've just been to lazy srry but dont worry im on summer vaction now and i will try to type more up for the people at actully read this *sigh* oh well as long as i have at lest to people to read this (sister-of-the-devil and xXxGaara'sOneAndOnlyXxXx) then im happy =^~^=**

**and sadly i don't own fruits basket but i do own the Mizuki family**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**

* * *

**When i woke up i felt someone close by I tense then i Feel that person staring at me, I jump up quickly ready to fight. I look at the person and see Kyo I look at him confused "what are you doing her?" he looks at me and says "I can ask you the same damn thing".

I glare at him, I sigh in frustration and say "ok look I hate school I wish I was some where else but I can't so if I skip once in a while who cares" "why where you running away from the guy students?" I had to think fast "because they where in my personal space" he looked at me like he did not believe me.

I look away from him and say "well I'm going home so later" I started to leave but he followed me. I try to ignore him but after awhile it's annoying so I turn around and say "what the hell do your want!" "nothing I have to go this way to get home!" I sigh and say "whatever I don't like care" so I hurried home.

But he followed me home all the way I didn't like it I walked up to the door and he says "you live here?" "yes I live here got a problem with it!" he said nothing so I went inside. As soon as I get in the house Tiffany is there "so your skipping school" it wasn't a question it was a statement "ya just for today" "what made you decide to skip?"

"so many guy students where getting close to us but Katt is staying at school" "did you transform?" "no " "good then we don't have to call Mary to come to Japan" "ya...I'm going to go outside" "ok".

I walk out on the porch first I sat in the sun it felt good I close my eyes and for some reason I see Kyo's face with his orange hair and almost red eyes. I open my eyes quickly 'why was i thinking about him?' went through my mind but I did like his eyes but they looked so lonely and sad.

I sighed and went into the forest soon i came to a clearing I can see the city from here. I go to the edge and see that it's a cliff suddenly i feel someone watching me I felt like I knew who it was but I couldn't pinpoint it.

The i feel arms go around me I look back and see Nick "I knew it, it was you who was watching me" I say glaring at him. He chuckled and said "yup" "what are you doing here in Japan?" "I missed you" I roll my eyes.

Ok so Nick has black hair, blue eyes, and snake bites. His hair is medium length but it's in a kinda emo hair style I loved it so much but i try not letting him know though. Today he had on black skinny jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

"hey what aren't you at school your wearing the uniform so you did go to school but Katt and the rest aren't here...so that you skipped school" "ya I'm skipping the rest of school" "why?" so I explained what happened at school and then he said "well it's a good thing I'm starting to go to your school we even have the same classes" he was smiling I sighed and said "come on lets go back to the house".

When we get there Matt comes running as soon as he see's me "sissy!" I pick him up and hug him "hey buddy how was school?" "a girl almost hugged me so I pushed her and I got in trouble" I sigh "I'll talk to your teacher ok?" "ok".

I put him down and go to my room to change when I come down stairs I say "I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to Matt's teacher" "can I go with you" Nick asks "ya sure" so we start walking to the school and I see we are getting a lot of stares I know it's not our clothes but my hair.

That makes me angry but I ignore them, when we get to the school I say to Nick "a lot of people were starring at my hair because it's white" he looks at me and says "who cares what they think I think it's beautiful"

"I know you tell me that a lot" "because it's true" I roll my eyes and walk into the building. When I get to Matt's class room I knock on the door and hear "come in" I sigh and go in.

I walk over to the teacher and say "Hi I'm Matt Mizuki's sister Lilly Mizuki" "hello there" she said smiling "um...I heard Matt pushed a girl today" "yes I made him stay in for resses" I sigh and say "i'm sorry Matt did that but you see Matt is not to be close to girls at all".

"why is that?" "will you see...um...in our family a young boy is not aloud to be close to any girl but the ones that are in his family are ok it's a tradition in my family right nick?" i look over at him. He was confused for a second but then he said "oh...ah...ya that's right it's kinda stupid but its a tradition" I turn and smile at her.

She had this look of shock and says "I didn't know I'm sorry" "it's ok it's just until he's a little older" "ok that's good" "ya so if this happends again he's just following tradition" "ok" "thank you for uderstanding" "no problem" we said our goodbyes and leave the room.

As soon as i closed the door I stopped smiling and sighed "I am suprised Lilly she believed it" "of corse I have not gotten cought lying to her" He chuckles. I then said "come on lets go home" "ok" when we got home Matt comes running

"sissy did you talk to my teacher?" "ya I told her a lie ok" "ok what did you tell her?" "i told her it was a family tradition that the young boys must stay away from girls" "wow" "ya but be careful still" "ya ya ya" I smile and laugh.

* * *

**again im srry it took to long for me to type this up but i was being lazy and i had my finals (I THINK I PASSED key word THINK) lolz any way for the people that actully read this plz reviwe this and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
